1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a color filter array, a method of manufacturing the same, and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color display apparatuses and color image sensors typically use a color filter array to display an image having multiple colors or to detect incident light of multiple colors and to control each pixel of a sensor to generate a signal corresponding to one of the three colors. Most of the current color display apparatuses and color image sensors employ a red, green, and blue (RGB) color filter wherein, for example, of each four pixels, a green filter is disposed on two of the four pixels, and a blue filter and a red filter are respectively disposed on one pixel each. As an alternative to an RGB color filter, a cyan, yellow, green, and magenta (CYGM) color filter in which cyan, yellow, green, and magenta color filters, having complementary color relationships thereamong, are respectively disposed on one of each four pixels.
However, when a color image sensor is used, light is incident onto each color filter at a certain incident angle, and thus, crosstalk between pixels may occur due to the incident angle of the light. Specifically, in the case of vertically incident light, there is no interference in which the light becomes incident on an adjacent pixel. However, a portion of the incident light may interfere with light incident on an adjacent color filter array. In addition, crosstalk may occur due not only to incident light but also to light output from an adjacent color filter array.